parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Species in The Jungle Book
These are animals that are seen in The Jungle Book Franchise. Mammals *Asian Elephant (Elephas maxiumus) *Asian Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus venaticus) *Asiatic Lion (Panthera leo persica) *Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) *Black and White Ruffed Lemur (Varecia variegata) *Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) *Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) *Caracal (Caracal caracal) *Cave Bear (Ursus spelaeus) *Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) *Chinkara (Gazella bennettii) *Chousingha (Tetracerus quadricornis) *Clouded Leopard (Neofelis nebulosa) *Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) *Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) *Dhole (Cuon alpinus) *Gigantopithecus (Gigantopithecus blacki) *Gray Langur (Semnopithecus entellus) *Great Jerboa (Allactaga major) *House Mouse (Mus musculus) *Indian Black Leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) *Indian Boar (Sus scrofa cristatus) *Indian Crested Porcupine (Hystrix indica) *Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) *Indian Flying Fox (Pteropus giganteus) *Indian Giant Squirrel (Ratufa indica) *Indian Grey Mongoose (Herpestes edwardsii) *Indian Leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) *Indian Pangolin (Manis crassicaudata) *Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) *Indian Wolf (Canis lupus pallipes) *Lion-Tailed Macaque (Macaca silenus) *Mantled Guereza (Colobus guereza) *Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) *Nilgai (Boselaphus tragocamelus) *North Sulawesi Babirusa ((Babyrousa celebensis) *Ocelot (Leopardus pardalis) *Pygmy Hog (Porcula salvania) *Red and White Giant Flying Squirrel (Petaurista alborufus) *Rhesus Macaque (Macaca mulatta) *Sambar Deer (Rusa unicolor) *Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus) *Small Indian Civet (Viverricula indica) *Southern Dhole (Cuon alpinus alpinus) *Southern Plains Gray Langur (Semnopithecus dussumieri) *Southern Pig-Tailed Macaque (Macaca nemestrina) *Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena) *Thomas's Langur (Presbytis thomasi) *Western Hoolock Gibbon (Hoolock hoolock) *White-Handed Gibbon (Hylobates lar) *Wild Boar (Sus scrofa) *Wild Water Buffalo (Bubalus arnee) Birds *Asian Fairy Bluebird (Irena puella) *Blue-Tailed Bee-Eater (Merops philippinus) *Brahminy Kite (Haliastur indus) *Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) *Common Kingfisher (Alcedo atthis) *Congo Peafowl (Afropavo congensis) *Great Blue Heron (Ardea herodias) *Great Blue Turaco (Corythaeola cristata) *Great Indian Hornbill (Buceros bicornis) *Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) *Green Peafowl (Pavo muticus) *Hoopoe (Upupa epops) *Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) *Indian Vulture (Gyps indicus) *Large-Billed Crow (Corvus macrorhynchos) *Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaguineae) *Northern Cardinal (Cardinalis cardinalis) *Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) *Pileated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) *Rock Dove (Columba livia) *Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) *Southern Ostrich (Struthio camelus australis) Reptiles *Indian Cobra (Naja naja) *Indian Python (Python molurus) *King Cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) *Mugger Crocodile (Crocodylus palustris) *Reticulated Python (Python reticulatus) *Veiled Chameleon (Chamaeleo calyptratus) * Amphibians * Fish *Common Carp (Cyprinus carpio) Insects *Grasshopper (Acridomorpha) *Western Honey Bee (Apis mellifera) Worms *Common Earthworm (Lumbricus terrestris) Gallery (Mammals) Bagheera the Black Leopard.gif|Indian Black Leopard/Panther Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-471.jpg|Indian Wolf Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-1810.jpg|Asian/Indian Elephant Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2522.jpg|Sloth Bear Monkeys (The Jungle Book).jpg|Rhesus Macaque King-louie.jpg|Bornean Orangutan Sherekhanthejunglebookdisney.jpg|Bengal Tiger Xric1.png|Sambar Deer Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-3457.jpg|Indian Flying Fox Junglecubs-s01ep001-monkey.jpg|Thomas's Langur Junglecubs-s01ep001-porcupines.jpg|Indian Crested Porcupine Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena).PNG|Striped Hyena Junglecubs-s01ep006-antelope.jpg|Chousingha Red Dogs.jpg|Dhole Junglecubs-s01ep008-leopard.jpg|Clouded Leopard Junglecubs-s01ep010-babirusa.jpg|North Sulawesi Babirusa Junglecubs-s01ep011-rhinoceros.jpg|Indian Rhinoceros Junglecubs-s02ep002-monkey.jpg|Gray Langur/Southern Plains Gray Langur Junglecubs-s02ep005-cheetah.jpg|Cheetah/Asiatic Cheetah Junglecubs-s02ep005-monkey.jpg|White-Handed Gibbon Junglecubs-s02ep006-cat-with-long-ears.jpg|Caracal Yellow-Eyed-primate01-jungle-book-2.jpg|Black and White Ruffed Lemur Warthog-jungle-book-2.jpg|Common Warthog SpikyHairedMonkey-jungle-book-2.jpg|Mantled Guereza Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-5353.jpg|Indian Grey Mongoose Mouse01-jungle-book-2.jpg|House Mouse Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-5357.jpg|Indian Leopard TJB2 Ocelot.png|Ocelot Hippopotamus01-jungle-book-2.jpg|Common/Nile Hippopotamus TJB2_Gazelle.png|Chinkara Baloo Jungle Book 2016.png|Cave Bear The Jungle Book 2016 (film) 12.png|Gigantopithecus Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-856.jpg|Blackbuck Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-906.jpg|Wild Boar TJB Nilgai.png|Nilgai Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-1484.jpg|Great Jerboa Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-2258.jpg|Wild Water Buffalo Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-3433.jpg|Small Indian Civet Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-4622.jpg|Indian Pangolin Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-4745.jpg|Pygmy Hog Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-4836.jpg|Indian Giant Squirrel Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-5719.jpg|Red and White Giant Flying Squirrel Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-7320.jpg|Western Hoolock Gibbon Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-7431.jpg|Lion-tailed Macaque Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-8312.jpg|Southern Pig-Tailed Macaque Film 2537 02.jpg|Asiatic Lion Mowgli baloo 1 by giuseppedirosso dcd4bb0.jpg|Himalayan Brown Bear Gallery (Birds) Vultures.jpg|Indian Vulture Junglecubs-s01ep001-eagle.jpg|Brahminy Kite Junglecubs-s01ep006-bird.jpg|Large-Billed Crow Junglecubs-s02ep004-peafowl.jpeg|Green Peafowl White-Blue-Crested-Bird01-jungle-book-2.jpg|Congo Peafowl TanBird02-jungle-book-2.jpg|Cattle Egret Red-Yellow-Blue-Bird-jungle-book-2.jpg|Scarlet Macaw Unknown-Bird01-jungle-book-2.jpg|Pileated Woodpecker Red-Bird-jungle-book-2.jpg|Laughing Kookaburra Pink-Purple-Bird02-jungle-book-2.jpg|Great Blue Heron Flamingo-jungle-book-2.jpg|Greater Flamingo Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-3448.jpg|Peregrine Falcon Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-57.jpg|Asian Fairy Bluebird Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-813.jpg|Indian Peafowl Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-5853.jpg|Hoopoe TJB Bee-Eater.png|Blue-Tailed Bee-Eater Gallery (Reptiles) Junglebook-disneyscreencaps com-6045.jpg|Indian Python Junglecubs-s01ep001-chameleon.jpg|Veiled Chameleon Junglecubs-s01ep010-crocodile.jpg|Mugger Crocodile TJB Cobra.png|Indian Cobra KaaJungleBook2016.jpg|Reticulated Python Gallery (Fish) Junglecubs-s01ep001-fish.jpg|Common Carp Gallery (Insects) Junglecubs-s01ep006-bee.jpg|Western Honey Bee Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-5330.jpg|Grasshopper Gallery (Worms) Worm-jungle-book-2.jpg|Common Worm Category:Species List Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:The Jungle Book (2016) Animals